


Tear Zootopia Apart-Chapter five

by Azuris_Katze



Series: Tear Zootopia Apart [5]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuris_Katze/pseuds/Azuris_Katze
Summary: Stayed up way later than I should have writing this. I'm going to try to post as many chapters as I can before I go back to work and installments will most likely slow to one chapter a week. Next chapter will have more of the main plot and I can't wait to share it with you all!





	

Nick gave a loud yawn as he opened the door to his apartment, letting his two companions enter first. “Well that was quite a day.” Judy yawned as well, stretching out her arms, Nick noticing her flinch slightly. Frowning a bit he rested his paws on his knees so that he was closer to her height. “You sure you don't want me to take you back to your apartment, Carrots? You look pretty tired.” she shook her head.   
“No I'm good. I want to finish our conversation. Besides, it's not like I haven't spent the night before.” Nick narrowed his eyes as he heard Aeron give a loud ooo sound.   
“Now that sounds interesting! Tell me, does he still talk in his sleep?” Nick shot Aeron a death glare as Judy turned bright read, her paws shooting up protectively.   
“I don't know! We don't...I mean...I...” Aeron cracked up at her stuttering as Nick threw his keys at him, hitting his shoulder.   
“Stop being a dick PB!” Aeron gave a snort as he tried to stifle his laugh. Nick rolled his eyes as he focused on his still flustered partner, resting his paw on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. “He's just teasing you, Carrots. Just ignore him.” she looked up at him as she leaned into him and he felt her calm down.   
“I knew that, I'm just tired.” It was Nick's turn to blush as she buried her face into his fur, clinging to him sleepily. Gently he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her over to the couch, letting her keep close to him. Honestly it felt kind of nice having her curl up into him, her body heat kept him warm as the rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing calmed him.   
Feeling eyes on him he glanced over at Aeron, who was still watching them. He had a knowing smile on his face as he rested his head in his paws on the kitchen counter, his tail waving back and forth. Nick's eyes narrowed at him but he didn't pull away from the little rabbit like he usually would.   
“Why don't you make coffee for us or do something else useful, PB.” Aeron grinned at him as he stood up straight.   
“Way a head of you, Crims. Already got it brewing, you just have to be patient.”   
“What's with the nicknames?” Nick looked down at Judy, who was looking between him and Aeron with curiosity. Nick glanced at Aeron to see if he wanted to answer or for him to, his response an 'either way' shrug.   
“That's what we called each other back in high school. I got my habit of giving out nicknames from PB.” Aeron gave a loud laugh as he leaned over the counter again.   
“Don't blame that annoying habit on me, Crims. You're the one that started using nicknames.” Nick rolled his eyes as he slid his free arm over the back of the couch so that he could face Aeron better.   
“Well you started it I just made the nicknames better.” Aeron scoffed as he turned his back to them.   
“Keep telling yourself that, Crims.” Nick grinned taking that as he won as he returned his attention to Judy, who was watching them with a soft smile.  
“What's with the smile, Carrots?” she glanced up at him as her smile widened.   
“Just nice to see someone else giving you hell.” Aeron gave another loud laugh as Nick rolled his eyes at both of them. Judy laughed as she leaned into him again.   
“What does PB stand for?” again Nick glanced at Aeron to see if he wanted to answer, this time him doing so.   
“Pretty boy.” her eyebrow shot up as she glanced up at Nick, the corner of her mouth twitching.   
“Pretty boy?” Nick waved dramatically at Aeron.   
“Well look at him! He seems like a pretty boy to me! He was even more so in high school.” Nick watched as Judy watched Aeron for a moment, seeming to ponder if she agreed with the nickname. Her head tilted slightly as she shrugged.   
“Eh I guess I can see it. What about Crims?” Noticing that Aeron was busy taking care of the coffee, Nick answered.   
“Crimson because, well.” he motioned at his fur with his free hand. Judy nodded her understanding as she settled back against him.   
“So you two have known each other since high school?” Nick ran his paw up his neck and over his face as he debated how to answer that.   
“Well...Yes and no. We met when I was still in middle school but we didn't become close until a year after that when we were both at the same high school.” Judy seemed surprised by this as she leaned across Nick so that she could address Aeron.   
“So you're a year older than Nick?” Aeron stopped what he was doing so he could lean over the counter.   
“Yup. I know, I don't look it.” Nick smirked as he remembered how often people thought that Aeron was still in middle school when they were in high school together. Though he looked older than high school, he still didn't look thirty four.   
“So how exactly did you two meet?” Nick frowned as his stomach churned slightly. Now they were starting to get into the harder parts of their story.   
“Nick walked in on me making out with another male.” Nick had to admit the bluntness of Aeron's tone impressed him. He knew that Judy wasn't the type to judge Aeron for liking other male mammals but he didn't know how she would react when the whole story was told.   
“That must have been...awkward.” Aeron laughed as he walked in carrying three coffees; handing both of them one as he sat on the other edge of the couch.   
“For poor Crims it was, I honestly didn't care.” Nick lifted his arm slightly as he felt Judy shift so that she could see Aeron better.   
“So where were you when he walked in on you?” Nick caught Aeron's gaze as it was now his turn to ask if he wanted him to keep talking or for him to take over. Nick shrugged his shoulder's and waved at him to continue.   
“We both lived in the same neighborhood that was next to the local elementary school. Behind it was an old abandoned shed. I used that shed to meet a lot of my costumers and one day Crims passed by and decided to investigate.” Nick felt Judy tense against him as she tilted her head slightly.   
“Costumers?” Nick caught Aeron's glance again as he saw the concern in them. He had no shame of who he used to be but he understood if Nick didn't want him to share. Again Nick waved for him to continue.   
“Has Nick told you why I was in jail for six years?” Judy nodded as her discomfort seemed to increase.   
“Yes. Prostitution and drug dealing.” Aeron nodded as he shifted a bit in his seat.   
“Well before I was an adult I...umm...well I guess you could say I was something similar to a male escort for curious male mammals around my age. I never did anything overtly sexual but I would make out and let them uhhh explore over clothing.” Nick felt Judy relax slightly as she took a sip of her coffee.   
“If I remember correctly, your costumer wasn't happy that I was there.” Aeron chuckled as he took a sip of his own coffee.   
“Yeah he was quite pissed that we had been interupted. Usual closeted jock type. I half expected him to beat you up or something but instead he just took off.”   
“And then what?” Nick glanced down at Judy who seemed honestly nterested in their story. Aeron shifted as he took another drink, his head tilting back in thought.   
“Well I told Crims that he could tell if he wanted and he said that he wouldn't so we talked a little bit about trivial things until we both had to go home. After that, I saw him in the neighborhood every once in awhile and would call him over to keep me company while I waited for a costumer.” He paused as he took a drink of his coffee, Nick noticing his eyes cloud with nastalga.   
“When a year past and we were in the same school I immediately asked him to join my gang.” Nick felt Judy tense again, him running his paw over her ears to help her relax.   
“We weren't really a gang back then. Just a group of outsiders that needed a place to fit in. I admit we weren't star pupils, I think I spent more time out of school than in it. We'd also play pranks on people that pissed us off. Sometimes we'd get in fights with other packs that wanted to seem big so they'd come and mess with us.” Judy nodded her understanding as she took another sip, Nick doing the same.   
“As we neared graduation though, things began to change. Some of the members of our group wanted to do more than silly little pranks so we got into the street market by selling Nip. I also looked into prostitution as soon as I turned eighteen and found adult costumers almost right away.” Nick's ears lowered slightly as Judy looked up at him as she processed this. There was no judgment in her eyes only surprise which he understood.   
“After all of us had graduated, we really took off. Man, we felt like we owned the world. But then selling Nip started to not be enough for our fearless leader.” Nick felt Judy tense again as she raised her paw for Aeron to stop.   
“Wait your leader?” here Aeron hesitated, his eyes looking pleadingly at Nick. He could handle so much but talking about Val was to much right then. Nick sighed as he put his coffee mug down than leaned back in his seat with Judy's eyes on him.   
“Carrots, do you remember me mentioning that Aeron didn't have much of a choice in what he did?” she nodded, her eyes burning with curiosity. Nick looked at Aeron again. His head was lowered and he seemed to be holding his coffee mug a bit tighter than necessary but he nodded for him to continue as the silence made him look up.   
“Throughout high school PB was dating this wolf named Valentin. Inside our little gange he was called Val or Boss. Valentin started as a pretty laid back leader who didn't seem to care what we did as long as we kept out of to much trouble. However, as we grew older his ambitions grew and so did his obsession with power.” Nick's voice broke off as he noticed that Aeron was shaking a bit, his grip tightening even more on his mug. However, before Nick could ask if they needed to stop, Aeron spoke up.   
“Val was always more aggressive than most of the other members of our group but it worsened as we graduated. He became obsessive and abusive to us all but mostly me. He was fine with me being a prostitute as long as I shared the money I made and god help the poor fool who tried to touch me when I was off duty.” his voice faded as Nick became concerned that he was going to break his mug if his grip got any tighter. Judy also seemed to pick up that he was distressed as she leaned forward and touched his arm.   
“Aeron, it's okay, we don't have to talk about this.” Aeron glanced at her and then Nick. The pain and fear reflected in his eyes made Nick's heart break as the guilt for abandoning him came back.   
“It's been six years and it's still hard for me to talk about. However, I need to talk about it. Each time I do it gets easier.” with shaking paws he finished his coffee and placed the empty mug down.   
“After about a year of selling Nip Val and some of the other members of our group started to grow bored so they went after a more interesting drug known as Devil's Bite.” Nick felt Judy tense at the mention of the drug that they had been discussing. Aeron seemed to notice this as his head tilted and his eyes met Nick.   
“You told her?” Nick nodded as he tightened his hold on Judy's shoulder slightly.   
“A bit. I did want us to talk more about it sense there are rumors that it's back on the streets.” surprise widened Aeron's eyes as he looked from Nick to Judy then back to Nick.   
“That's impossible! Val took over the production of the drug and when the ZPD shut him down they destroyed all that was left!” Again Judy seemed to pick up on his anxiety as she touched his arm.   
“It's just a rumor, there hasn't been any evidence yet.” Aeron nodded as he seemed to force himself to calm.   
“Right. I hope that it just stays a rumor.” Nick watched as Judy leaned back against him as her eyes glanced up.   
“is DB really that bad?” Nick nodded slowly as he pulled her closer slightly, needing the comfort her heat was giving hm.   
“Yes. It turns mammals into aggressive fighting machines that can still think.” he squeezed her arm comfortably as he felt her shudder against him.   
“I'm afraid that you only saw the beginning of it, Crims. After you left Val started using it to fuel fights for entertainment. He also got all of us hooked on it and explained that we were animals and should act like it.” Aeron was shaking again as he wrapped his arms around himself as if to comfort. Gently, Judy pulled from Nick so that she could sit next to Aeron. She seemed even smaller than usual against his size as she placed her paw on his back.   
“I think we should stop now, Aeron. We'll finish tomorrow. It's getting late anyways.” Nick was relieved to see Aeron nod in agreement.   
“Sadly I don't have an extra bed so I don' know what to do about sleeping arrangements.” Judy glanced up at him as she kept a comforting paw on Aeron's back.   
“I'm fine with sleeping on the floor Nick!” before Nick could answer Aeron looked up with a disgusted look.   
“No gentleman should let a lady sleep on the floor! You can have the couch tonight, I'll be fine on the floor.” Nick noticed the stubborn look on Judy's face as she prepared for battle, him quickly cutting her off.   
“Or you can share my bed, Carrots.” he swore that his fur was going to catch on fire as the words left his lips. It was true, his bed was big enough for the both of them, but was it really appropriate? Judy seemed stunned by his offer but slowly got over it, her ears drooping slightly in embarassment.   
“Well...Okay...That'll work.” he could see that she was blushing too by the change of color inside her ears as she turned to face Aeron. “Will you be okay?” he smiled at her as he sat up.   
“I'll be fine, hun. I'm feeling better now.” still feeling extremely uncomfortable, Nick clasped his paws together.   
“Well then let's all get ready for bed. We have a long day ahead of us.” 

888888888888888  
Judy glanced at her reflection in the small bathroom mirror. She had borrowed an old muscle shirt from Nick that was almost a nightgown on her. She straightened it out, doing her best to keep the shoulder straps over her shoulders. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had spent the night at Nick's multiple times. However, they had never shared a bed before.   
Her stomach seemed to tie in a knot as she picked up Nick's mouthwash and poured a little bit into the lid, draining it into her mouth. The usual burn of the alcohol made her make a face as she quickly swished the liquid around, leaning forward to spit it out. Her tongue still burned but it was better than nothing. She really needed to start bringing a travel toothbrush with her.   
She felt the knot in her stomach tighten as she realized she had run out of things to do. She knew that if she stood her ground Nick would give in and let her sleep on the floor, but part of her didn't want to. Since he decided to open up to her she felt closer to him than she had ever felt towards him, or really anyone. She wanted to be near him. Even if it knotted up her stomach.   
Sighing softly she ran her paw over her ears and walked out into the hallway. Her ears perked up for a moment as she looked over at the couch, relaxing as she heard faint panther snores. Smiling a bit she walked into the only bedroom, closing the door behind her.   
“There you are, Carrots, I was starting to worry that you fell in.” Judy's eyes moved over to Nick, who was already laying on top of his bed. He was dressed in black sweats and was shirtless, making Judy blush more but she attempted to hide it.   
“Har har.” Nick's grin widened as he pulled the blankets back to give her space.   
“Well hop in, bunny, it's cold.” Judy hesitated as the knot in her stomach squeezed painfully.   
“Are you sure you're okay with this?” For a moment Judy could see hesitation in Nick's eyes but it melted away as he patted the spot next to him.   
“It's fine, Carrots. There's plenty of room.” his tone calmed her as she walked over, slipping under the covers. She watched him as he covered them both up with the blankets and laid down. The bed was big enough that they both had room to spread out a bit, making Judy feel a bit more comfortable.   
She looked up as she heard Nick give a loud yawn as he stretched out. “Well I'm exhausted” Judy hummed in agreement as she stretched out too, wincing slightly as her muscles complained. She felt the bed shift slightly as Nick moved closer to her. “Are you okay, Carrots?”   
“Yeah, just sore. I'm sure Aeron is even more though.” Nick nodded as he relaxed slightly but stayed close to her.   
“He's a lot tougher than he looks. He's been fighting most of his life.” Judy frowned at the sadness reflected in his eyes.   
“That scar over his eye, did Val give it to him?” Nick nodded as his eyes narrowed angrly.   
“That asshole has covered him with scars. It's how he keeps PB thinking about him.” Judy placed a calming paw on his arm as she felt him start to shake with anger.   
“Did he ever hurt you?” Nick's eyes widened a bit in surprise causing him to hesitate for a moment then he shook his head.   
“No. He tried once but PB stood up for me. That's when...” his voice died off as his eyes shown with guilt. Judy scooted closer to him, wrapping her arm around his back as she pulled him into a hug.   
“It's okay, Nick, we don't have to talk about this.” she felt him hesitate like he had when she had clung to him earlier, but soo he relaxed as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.  
“I abandoned him.” Judy's eyes widened as she looked up at him, though she couldn't see his face as it was tucked between her ears. “PB...I abandoned him.” Judy felt him begin to shake as he tightened his hold on her, her returning the pressure. “Selling Nip was one thing, all it did was give mammals a decent high and relaxed them. But Devil's Bite...That was to much for me.” his voice died away again as Judy heard his breathing quicken as if he was trying to hold back tears. She held him tighter, nuzzling her head against his fur wanting him to know that she was there and not going anywhere.   
She felt his paw run over her ears as he spoke again, his voice strained. “I tried to run but Val caught me and no one left Val's pack alive. When he was going to rip me apart PB atacked him. That was the first and only time I had ever seen PB fight back.” his voice broke, Judy rubbing her paw up and down his back to comfort him. “I was a coward, Carrots. I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could. Even though I knew that PB would be punished for protecting me I still ran. One of the closest friends I have ever had and I abandoned him when he needed me.” Judy's heart broke at the heart break in her partner's voice as he shook against her, the guilt becoming to much for him to hold back.   
She nuzzled against him again as she held him. “It's okay Nick, Aeron seems to have forgiven you. Besides, you're here for him now. And I'll be here too. I'm not going anywhere.” Nick gave a choked laugh as he gave her a careful squeeze.   
“I guess I'm stuck with you, huh?” Judy smiled as she rested her head against his chest.   
“Yes.” she felt his paw run over her ears again as his shaking seemed to calm.   
“I'm not going anywhere either, Carrots. You're stuck with me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stayed up way later than I should have writing this. I'm going to try to post as many chapters as I can before I go back to work and installments will most likely slow to one chapter a week. Next chapter will have more of the main plot and I can't wait to share it with you all!


End file.
